


The Perfect Punishment

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Dragon Age) [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: Anders x f!Hawke – Dom/sub





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I did these! Hopefully my writing hasn't deteriorated too much!

Hawke struggled against the large hand gripped firmly around her wrists that were pinned to the small of her back, flexing her fingers and wriggling to see how much movement he had allowed her; clearly not much.

“There's a reason your hands are behind here,” he said sternly next to her ear, “you obviously don't know how to behave so you must learn.”

“But, Anders - ” she started.

“Excuse me?” He said, tugging her hands, forcing her shoulders to lift from the bed slightly and her back to arch deliciously.

“Sir.” Hawke corrected herself. “It's not my fault; I didn't think you'd take this so seriously.”

“Well that's your mistake, not mine.” Anders released his grip on her wrists to slide them up into her hair, scrunching his fist into it tightly. “Do not even think about moving those arms of yours. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _what?_ ” He said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, _Sir_.”

Hawke's cunt clenched at the dominance in his voice, already aching for something to be filling her. When she'd suggested Anders be more forward in bed she hadn't quite expected him to go so far but, Maker, was she glad he had.

“You must understand you need to be punished.” Anders said. “But what sort of punishment could possibly be suitable for the mighty Champion of Kirkwall?”

It seemed as though she could feel every individual strand pull against her scalp as the fist in Hawke's hair tightened, causing a whimper to escape her lips.

“I could force you to climax for me as many times as I wished,” Anders continued, “pulling every single orgasm from your body whether you liked it or not. So much pleasure that it begins to verge on pain. And no matter how much you screamed I wouldn't stop until I was done torturing you.”

Hawke groaned at the idea of it, a pulse of pleasure going straight to her clit.

“Or I could go the other way,” he said contemplatively, “by bringing you right to the edge, time and time again, never quite letting you come. You'd beg me until your throat was raw but still I'd keep going, teasing your soaking wet cunt, perhaps not even letting you have that release at all.”

She clenched her thighs together, searching for any kind of friction to subside the aching between her legs.

“Just as I thought,” he sounded too smug, Hawke thought, “you'd enjoy those far too much. No, I already know the perfect punishment for you.”

Hawke jumped, a small squeal bursting from her mouth, when Anders' hand came down abruptly against her backside.

“You need a good spanking.” Another hard slap. “I'd do it in front of the Chantry if I had my way. Hundreds of people watching the humiliation of their precious Champion.”

The third spank stung, her ass tingled from pain and Hawke could only imagine the light pink blush beginning to spread across her skin.

The fourth hurt more, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth together as she moaned in surprising pleasure. Every hit to her behind went straight to her cunt, making her toes curl and a shiver to run up along her spine.

“More.” She begged. “Please.”

“Oh, I've only just begun, my dear.”


End file.
